banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Commander Praji
Commander Praji was an Imperial Officer who served Darth Vader on board his flagship, Devastator. Background Commander Praji was a descendant of one of the Core Founders of the Galactic Republic. He was named Commander by his parents in hopes that it would help him have a successful military career. His family connections got him into Imperial Military Academy on Carida, where he was adequately mediocre to be named an officer. He was assigned to the Star Destroyer Devastator, where his first job was standing at attention near the cafeteria. Using his name, and the inability of just about everyone to figure out Imperial badges, he convinced most of the ship's other officers that he was actually a Commander. Vader When Darth Vader took control of the ship, he assumed that Praji was one of the higher ranking officers, so began working closely with him. The primary mission of the ship was to recover the stolen plans of the Death Star. Since Vader had little interest in standing on the bridge giving orders, he assigned Praji to do that while he hung out in his private quarters playing video games. When Praji located the Tantive IV, he alerted Vader and helped him get the cheese stains off of his armor. While Vader and his Stormtroopers boarded the ship, Praji remained on the bridge, just in case. When the plans were not found, he informed Vader that a single escape pod had been jettisoned but that no life forms had been on board. He promised to personally oversee the recovery effort. Surprisingly, Vader seemed OK with this explaination, and didn't kill him. Tatooine Since Tatooine was hot and sandy, Praji decided he'd personally oversee the recovery effort by sending someone else. For the next few days, he hung out in Vader's quarters on the Devastator ''drinking all his best beer and smoking his finest cigars. He eventually got a report from Chain Spak that that escape pod had contained droids and that those droids were now on board a ship headed in his direction. Praji tried to alert his men to take the ship down, but was far too drunk to lead an effective attack. Once the ''Millenium Falcon entered hyperspace, Praji panicked, uleashed a long stream of expletives, then demanded that the actual commander of the Star Destroyer contact Lord Vader with an update. Praji quickly abandoned ship and landed on Tatooine. There he disguised himself as a Smuggler and spent the next several weeks hiding in Chalmun's Cantina. After he got into an argument about sideburns with BoShek, he was asked to leave. Coruscant Without anywhere else to turn, he went back to his family home on Coruscant. His family was deeply disappointed that he had abandoned the Empire, and reported him to the local authorities. Praji was shocked to learn that the Imperial Military was willing to take him back, and he had somehow escaped any blame in the wake fo the destruction of the Death Star. He took a low level job on Coruscant where he remained until he was trampled to death by a rioting crowd after the Battle of Endor. Trivia At some point, Praji had a son and named him Admiral. Unfortunately, he flunked out of the Academy and became a sleazy male stripper. Category:The Empire